Duros
Personal History Michael Duros was born in Santa Barbara on 7 December 1982. His mother died from complications during his birth and it was down to his father to raise him. Duros and his father lived in harmony, yet poverty, for his infant years. Up until he was 11 years old they were a perfect picture of a proud father and a blissfully happy child. But for all of these years his father had been hiding the resentment towards Michael he felt for “killing” his wife, and Michael’s mother. After Michael turned 11, his father could not hold it in anymore and developed a drinking problem. Michael, who was a good student and had numerous friends, soon became distracted by this and lost confidence in himself. He became the target for playground bullies, and adult ones. Soon his father’s resentment turned into physical abuse as he started to beat Michael nightly. At the age of 13 he ran away. He ran into a man who knew his father named Clint, a middle aged cowboy who took the boy in after taking pity on him. Clint became his unofficial father and began calling the boy Mikey, making it stick. But as they got to know each other well, Clint noticed Mikey’s mood changes. He also noticed the boy becoming alienated socially and developing a gothic lifestyle. He dressed in all black, stayed out at night and grew to have a fascination with mythology and the unliving. Clint decided to call in some help from his friend, and former wrestler, named Dorian. Dorian’s wrestling fame grew under the name Cobra and he now owned Cobra’s Gym. He agreed to take Mikey under his wing and train him up. But what Clint meant to be a hobby soon became an obsession for Mikey. In the wrestling ring he was able to release all the pent up anger and disgust he kept inside of him. For years Dorian trained Mikey up and, when he knew his prodigy was ready, used his connection in wrestling to land him a contract with R4GE. After an impressive rookie year there, winning both the Television and World titles, R4GE folded and Duros was signed by Jimmy Chisel for G-2 Wrestling based in Galveston, Texas. Duros got off to a successful start winning the G-2 Heavyweight Championship at the first Golden Gauntlet. After the longest recorded reign of a championship within G-2 he lost it but later laid claim to the prestigious G-2 Openweight Championship, this time having the second longest title reign with it. In contrast to R4GE, Texas fans seem to 'get' Duros and he has risen to become an anti-hero to them, a fan favourite even. This was cemented after he won the first G-2 Invitational Tournament whilst representing G-2, as wrestlers rom other federations entered for the crown. Among noteworthy feuds with Ken Fuqua, Nick Maggio and Nightmare, Duros has a more complicated relationship to Logan Gable. The Blood Pact was formed out of mutual respect and similar enemies but like before many times, the teamwork soured and they were at war again. Duros recently won the G-2 Heavyweight Championship for a second time, defeating Nightmare. Title History - G-2 World Heavyweight Champion (2) - G-2 Openweight Champion (1) - R4GE World Heavyweight Champion (1) - R4GE Television Title Champion (1) Wrestling Style Duros’ is a student of the game and has been known to learn numerous types of wrestling, including being influenced by Mexico and Japan, though his wrestling style mainly concentrates on the more technical side. Instead of relying on a singular move set he prides himself on wearing opponents down, in what seems a premeditated fasion, with his all-round technique before finishing them off with one of his specialised moves. But this, he states, only counts for half of his match winning ways. Duros is an opportunist in the ring but if this plan fails has no problem with finding an easy way out of a match through disqualification or any other means. To him a win is a win. Duros is off the feeling that half of the battle takes place before the ring bell sounds, outside of the ring, in terms of mental preparation. He likes to get the edge of his opponents mentally before locking horns in the ring through mind games. He boasts of how he can find a weakness in any opponent placed before him and use mind games to accentuate this weakness. Move List Finishing Move: The SoulStealer (jumping, 180 degrees downward spiral) Signature Move 1: The Snake Bite (Go To Sleep - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1RFhcvtOuA) Signature Move 2: Blood Mist (like great muta/tajiri's green mist, but red) Submission Move: The Exorcism (cattle mutilation - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Yix7MmroqA) Top Rope Move: The Deathbed (diving headbutt) Standard Moves - Snap DDT - Lifted DDT - Reverse DDT - Piledriver - Cobra Clutch Facebuster - Spinebuster - Fallaway Slam - Sidewalk Slam - Full Nelson/Dragon Suplex - German Suplex - Belly to Belly Suplex - Russian Leg Sweep - Backbreaker - Gutbuster - Choke in the corner - Snake Eyes - Standing Dropkick - Buzzsaw Kick - Superkick - Heart Punch - European Uppercut - Targeting certain body parts with hard foots stomps Running Moves - Spear - Calf Kick - Flying/Bionic Elbow - Neckbreaker - Clothesline Top Rope Aerial Moves - Leg Drop - Knee Drop - Body Splash - Moonsault - Calf Kick - Spinning Heel Kick Submission Moves - Rings of Dionysus (Lotus Lock) - Dragon Sleeper - Elevated Single Leg Boston Crab - Inverted STF - Guillotine Choke - Bow and Arrow - Tarantula In-Ring Signatures - Duros does not like to step through a rope. He will always opt to slide under the bottom rope when he can. - Duros likes to sit on the top turnbuckle whilst conducting in-ring promos or waiting for his opponent to make his way down the aisle. Current Entrance Theme “Dragula” by Rob Zombie Trivia - Ran away from home when 13 years old due to an abusive father. - Mother died during giving birth to him. - Drove his infamous black Jeep Wrangler before it got chainsawed by Ken Fuqua. - Has been diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder by his psychiatrist, Kayleigh Sprigg. - Has a healthy interest in Mythology, mainly Orphicism. - Has a fascination with snakes, probably due to the role they play in Orphicism. - Describes his face paint as a tribute to his fixation with, and indulgence in, the gothic lifestyle. - Trained by Dorian, who gained fame under the wrestling persona of Cobra. - Duros now owns a majority share in Cobra’s gym. - Credits himself with ending the R4GE career of Angelica Dominque after their Street Fight on 25 January 2007. - The first PPV he headlined in was Breaking Point, on 4 March 2007, in a triple threat against Dave Bermingham and Ken Fuqua. - Winner of the first G-2 Invitational Tournament and G-2 Golden Gauntlet. - Formed the now defunct Blood Pact with Logan Gable. Duros